Sorcière people
by virg6
Summary: C'est un grand jour pour Hermione, elle a rendez-vous dans le salon de coiffure le plus vogue du moment. Dommage que ce moment de détente soit gâché par la lecture d'un article dans le tristement célèbre "Sorcière people".
1. Chapter 1

Hermione attendait patiemment son tour dans la salle d'attente du prestigieux salon de coiffure ²Sorci'Air² .A 25 ans passé maintenant, elle s'était dit qu'il était grand temps de faire quelque chose à ses indomptables cheveux ! Elle avait donc opté pour le salon huppé dont la réputation n'était plus à faire et où la file d'attente pour avoir un rendez vous était de 6 mois. Mais avec le nom d'Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre n'avait eu aucun mal à avoir un rendez vous, elle n'avait eu qu'a attendre deux petits jours.

Après quelques minutes d 'attente, ce fut son tour. Une jeune femme d'une incroyable beauté la prit sous son aile et la dirigea vers un fauteuil face un miroir.

- Melle Granger, je vous laisse patienter deux petites secondes, Ricardo veut absolument s'occuper de vous !

- Ha …heu bien merci. Répondit Hermione gênée.

Ricardo était le patron de "Sorci'Air ". Il avait fais une brillante carrière dans le monde de la coiffure et aujourd'hui, il faisait parler de lui dans chaque magazine de mode. Son nom était reconnu dans le monde entier et a présent il coiffait les plus grandes star du monde sorcier. Ricardo, Hispanique de 35 ans brun au teint mate, arriva tout en manières se déhanchant exagérément en hurlant:

- Hermiooooone ma chériiiiiiiiiie quel plaisir de te voiiirr.

Il lui fit une bise sur chaque joue sans la toucher en faisant à chaque fois de gros Mouha exagérés. Hermione les yeux rond comme des billes ne s'en formalisa pas, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré ce Ricardo auparavant.

Aussitôt celui-ci prit un air professionnel et lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait tout en regardant son épaisse tignasse d'un air affligé.

Après une courte explication, Ricardo se mit au travail sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione, elle ne voulait en aucun cas toucher à la longueur de ses cheveux, elle souhaitait seulement les dégrader pour qu'ils aient de jolies boucles et peut-être y apporter quelques reflets pour les rendre moins ternes. Après quelques coup de baguette magique et de divers potions, Ricardo laissa Hermione avec un brin de lecture le temps que les potions face leur effets.

Hermione prit le magazine "sorcière people" attirée par la couverture où un Drago Malfoy au sourire charmeur apparaissait suivit d'un titre accrocheur "**le plus beau parti du monde n'est plus un cœur a prendre? Page 2**". Elle tourna la page tout de même curieuse de ce que pouvait inventer ces veracrasses de journalistes, parce quand on a eu a faire avec Rita Skeeter, on s'attend à tout. Mais Hermione ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Sous ses yeux, plusieurs clichés sorcier pris de différents angles, montraient Drago devant un petit café-restaurant en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme blonde à forte poitrine qu'il embrassait à perdre yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle fixait les deux personnages se manger la bouche, s'arrêter haletant, et recommencer de plus bel. Crevure, comment avait il pu lui faire ça !

Une fois coiffé Hermione sortie du salon en laissant un généreux pourboire à Ricardo. Grâce à lui, elle avait eu connaissance des tromperies de Drago, sinon elle n'en aurait jamais rien su. Elle n'achetait jamais de genre de presse et personne n'était au courant de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Drago depuis 6 mois.

Dans une rage folle elle se dirigea le magazine sous le bras, vers l'appartement que Drago s'était offert en centre ville de Londre moldu pour plus de tranquillité. Pour lui ses affaires dans le commerce allaient bon train et l'argent coulait à flot.

Elle passa la porte de l'entrée tenue par un employé qui la salua d'un "bonjour miss Granger" auquel elle ne répondit pas tant elle était hors d'elle. Elle entra dans l'appartement du blond sans frapper tel un boulet de canon. Il était tranquillement installé dans un luxueux canapé lisant la gazette du sorcier et sursauta de 10 bon centimètres à l'entrée fracassante de sa brunette.

- Granger t'es dingue ou quoi?

- Ha ça y est, c'est Granger maintenant ! Répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin?

- Ce qu'il m'arrive? CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE ? TOI QU'EST CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE ? Hurla-t-elle hystérique en lui jetant le magazine à la figure.

Drago feuilleta le magazine avec lassitude et, au vu des clichés, blanchit à vu œil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, il secoua la tête de déni. Sa bouche s'ouvra s'apprêtant à parler, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de sortir un mot.

- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Et ose seulement dire que ce n'est pas toi, on te reconnaît parfaitement sur la photo et c'est indéniablement toi! Je ne te suffis donc plus? Et moi qui croyais que tu éprouvais les même sentiments que moi. Je suis quoi, un trophée de plus?

- Mais j….

- TAIS TOI! Je n'ai que faire de tes piteuses excuses. C'est sur que ce n'est pas un simple passage chez le coiffeur qui me rendra aussi sculpturale que ta belle blonde, mais j'aurai au moins espéré que tu aies un minimum de respect pour moi pour éviter de me salir de la sorte. J'avoue que c'était un baiser passionné que vous avez échangé là, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le souvenir d'en avoir reçut un tel de ta part en 6 mois! J'ose espérer qu'elle était un bon coup, histoire de ne pas faire les choses à moitiés !

Les larmes au yeux et plus peinée que jamais, Hermione s'en retourna et se précipita vers la sortie de l'appartement.

Rien. Il n'avait rien dit, même pas essayé de se justifier, pas une excuse, rien. De toute façon quelle excuse aurait-il donnée? Les preuves étaient accablantes. C'est le cœur meurtri qu'elle rentra dans son appartement. Une fois à l'abri des regards elle fondit en larmes pelotonnée sur son canapé, jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil.

Drago était encore sous le choc. Que venait il donc de se passer?

Hermione venait de le quitter. Sa Hermione. La première qui avait réussi à lui prendre son cœur. D'un geste lent, il reprit le magazine qu'elle lui avait jeté au nez et regarda plus attentivement les clichés.

Pas de doute c'était bien lui, mais il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée, pourtant cette blonde lui disait bien quelque chose, mais qui était elle? Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve la mémoire et qu'il prouve à Hermione qu'il avait été victime d'un complot. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, jamais il n'aurait été attiré par une fille comme cette blonde. Certes, elle avait certains atouts que sa belle n'avait pas, mais depuis qu'Hermione était entré dans sa vie, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et aucune des femmes qu'il pouvait croiser ou qui lui faisait des avances ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Pour lui ,elle était parfaite et aucune blonde aux gros seins ne l'égalait.

Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre ce qu'il s'était passé cette soirée là ,et prouver à Hermione sa bonne fois et ainsi la reconquérir. Et dire qu'il était prêt a présenter leur relation au grand jour…

Sorti de sa léthargie, Drago de précipita hors de son appartement et se dirigea vers la personne le plus à même de l'aider, son meilleur ami: Blaise Zabini.

Blaise était devenu Apothicaire à sa sortie de Poudlard, ayant un talent inné dans les potions. Probablement aidé par sa mère pensait Drago. Cette femme avait le don d'épouser des hommes à la santé fragile. Curieusement, ils mourraient tous dans la force de l'âge, dans d'obscures circonstances.

Il ouvra la porte de la boutique de Blaise d'un geste vif ,faisant sursauter les clients présents, qui lui jetèrent à son passage des regards noirs, avant de retourner à leur occupations.

- Et bien mon ami, en voici une entrée fracassante! Je savais que tu aimais les entrées théâtrales et je dois dire que c'est réussi ! Fit Blaise avec un sourire goguenard.

- Il faut absolument que tu m'aides Blaise! Répondit Drago en tendant le ²sorcière people² à son ami.

- Hou et bien Drago c'est un joli petit lot que tu as trouvé là !comment s'appelle - t - elle? Lui demanda Blaise en feuilletant le magazine d'un œil intéressé.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne me rappelle pas de cette soirée, tu dois bien avoir une potion pour me faire retrouver la mémoire?

- Serais tu tombés amoureux de cette blonde plantureuse Drago?

- Mais t'es malade ! La seule que j'aime c'est Hermione et à cause de ces stupides photos, elle m'a quitté! Cria Drago désespéré.

- Hermione…. Granger? T'es sur que tu te sens bien? Demanda un Blaise sceptique.

- Ecoute Blaise, ça fait 6 mois que filait le parfait amour avec Hermione Granger jusqu'à cette fin de matinée. J'allais lui parler de révéler notre histoire au grand jour, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, elle a déboulé chez moi ce matin comme une furie avec cette feuille de choux. Je t'en prie il faut que tu m'aides!

- Bien. T'énerve pas mon coco, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Hermione Granger, j'en reviens pas. Fit Blaise en secouant la tête.

-Tiens, reprit il en tendant un flacon à Drago. Tu rentres chez toi tu t'allonges et tu bois la totalité de la potion. Tu t'endormiras et revivras de l'extérieur tout ce que tu as oublié . Tu suivras ton double à la semelle. Même si tu vois des choses déplaisantes tu ne pourras en aucun cas les empêcher de se produire. Et ne perds pas ton double sinon tout ça n'aura servit à rien. Tu as compris?

- Parfaitement je me couche, je bois ça et je me suis pour comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé et je ne peux pas intervenir.

- Voilà. Hey, n'oublie pas mes 6 gallions ! Cria Blaise en voyant son ami partir d'un pas vif.

Drago fit demi tour jeta une poignée de pièces sur le comptoir et sorti en vitesse.

Drago remonta les marches menant à son appartement quatre à quatre, se jeta sur son lit sans même quitter ses chaussures et bu la potion d'un trait. Aussitôt, il commença à ressentir les effets du mélange et sombra doucement dans l'inconscience.

Une fois la brume de son esprit dissipée, il reconnu l'endroit tout de suite. Il se trouvait debout dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avec un sentiment indescriptible.

Son double était allongé au côté d'Hermione, il venait de se réveiller et observait sa belle encore endormi.

Avec quelques baisers papillons, la brunette commença doucement à sortir de ses songes et entre-ouvra les yeux avec un sourire de contentement. Les baisers se firent plus passionnés, les caresses plus pressante. La nuisette d'Hermione atterrit au pied d'un Drago regardant la scène avec envie et tristesse à la fois. La belle se retrouva nue à califourchon sur son double, ondulant avec grâce. Les gémissements si firent plus fort, les coup de reins d'Hermione plus puissant, puis Elle se cramponna au drap, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un cri inarticulé. Son double la suivi et poussa un grognement rauque, puis tout deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit, repu.

Drago de souvenait parfaitement de cette matinée, tout ceci s'était produit la veille.

Il suivit le couple dans la cuisine de la jeune femme, les regarda prendre leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Hermione avait rendez vous chez le coiffeur le lendemain matin, chez le célèbre Ricardo. La brunette se doucha et prépara. Elle donna un baiser à son amoureux avant de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre au ministère de la magie ou elle travaillait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il l'avait revu il y a environ 1an. Il était tombé sous le charme de la Gryffondor avec son caractère bien trempé et on intelligence hors du commun et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de la faire succomber. Il avait du lui prouver qu'il n'était plus le petit Serpentar abjecte qu'elle avait connu au temps de Poudlard. Mais à force de persévérance, il y était arrivé et depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour.

Drago refit surface et emboita le pas de son double. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, regarda celui-ci acheta la ²gazette du sorcier² du jour et se dirigea vers le petit café-restaurant ou il avait l'habitude d'aller. Il entra, s'installa à sa table habituelle, commanda un café et entama tranquillement sa lecture.

Drago en profita pour jeter un œil aux autres clients installés, et c'est là qu'il la vit. La blonde au gros seins était à quelque table de lui et ne cessait de lui jeter des coup d'œil. Son double ne la remarqua pas le moins du monde il était complètement absorbé par sa lecture.

Mais bon sang, ou l'avait il vu?

La jeune femme s'approcha de la table et interpella son double. Manifestement elle le connaissait.

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy.

Le double releva la tête, dévisagea la femme d'un air interrogateur, agacé d'être dérangé dans sa lecture.

- Bonjour, vous êtes?

- Ho excusez moi monsieur, vous ne vous rappelez sans doute pas de moi, je suis Helena, la secrétaire de Monsieur Grégoire.

Mais oui bien sur ! S'écria Drago intérieurement, la secrétaire de se cet enfoiré de Grégoire!

Monsieur Grégoire 51 ans directeur de "Grégoire Giant" était le principal concurrent de l'entreprise Malfoy et Cie, également Spécialisée dans le commerce et l'industrie les deux compagnies se menaient une guerre sans merci, mais Drago avait toujours réussi à surpasser le vieux Greg comme il l'appelait.

- Que me vaut votre visite en dehors de mes locaux? Demanda son double d'un ton sarcastique n'appréciant pas être dérangé hors de ses heures de travail.

La blonde ne comprit apparemment pas la pique et s'installa sans la moindre gêne à la table du blond.

- Ho rien, je vous ai aperçu seul, alors je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous ferait pas de mal. Répondit-elle en battant des cils.

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire que je me sens seul? Répondit de celui-ci d'un son sec faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il était très bien comme il était.

La jeune femme se trémoussa gênée par le regard glacé du blond, puis sans lui laissé les moyens de s'expliquer, il se leva fit un signe au barman de lui resservir un café et se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes.

Drago ne suivi pas son double, intrigué par la jeune femme il préféra rester près d'elle et étudier ses moindres fait et geste, elle était louche. Cela ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps, à peine le blond eût -il passé les portes des toilettes qu'elle se jeta sur son sac et en sortit une petite fiole. Elle attendit avec anxiété que le barman amène le café du jeune homme sur la table et versa le contenu de la fiole dès qu'il eu tourné le dos.

Drago en eu des sueurs froides. Que venait elle de verser dans son café?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Son double revint rapidement à table et avala une grosse gorgé de café sous les yeux d'Helena qui jubilait. L'effet fut immédiat. Le double la regarda et tout d'un coup, ses yeux d'un gris froid s'illuminèrent, un sourire béat d'admiration apparut sur son visage.

Incroyable Drago n'en revenait pas, cette garce avait versé dans son café de l'amortentia le plus puissant filtre d'amour connu et maintenant il avait la même tête que cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley devant Fleur Delacour en 4ème année à Poudlard. Par Merlin quelle horreur allait il commettre dans un tel état !

D'un coup, son double se jeta sur la blonde lui roulant le patin du siècle comme s'accrochant a elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Drago regardait la scène écœuré. Se voir dans cette situation des plus humiliante le mettait dans une rage folle. Hermione avait raison, il ne l'avait jamais embrassé de la sorte, un Malfoy se devait tout de même d'être un minimum décent en public, et les baisers qu'ils échangeaient avec cette garce aux gros nibards n'avaient rien de décent et cela le dégouta d'autant plus. Par le caleçon de Merlin, il regrettait même de ne pas avoir embrassé Hermione de la sorte. C'en était gênant de le voir tout donner a cette pouffe qui ne le méritait pas le moins du monde, alors que sa belle brune était tout pour lui et que c'est elle qui devrait là, à sa place.

Par Salazar , lorsqu'il aura récupéré le cœur de sa belle c'est juré, il l'embrasserai avec la même fougue si ce n'est plus que cette blonde sans cervelle et au moins il ne serai pas sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour !

Helena se décrocha de la bouche du blond et envoya avec un coup de baguette magique une note vers l'extérieur. Son double ne posa pas la moindre question obnubilé par la blonde, elle pouvait bien se planter une plume dans le cul qu'il n'y verrait que du feu.

Drago fut attiré par de nombreux plop bruit caractéristique du transplanage, il jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, ou une nuée de paparazzis était sur le pieds de guerre, l'appareil photos brandit.

Bordel, la note que cette garce avait envoyée était pour appeler ces rapaces!

Helena fit payer les consommations à son double et le traina vers la sortie ou des milliers de flash crépitaient. La suite on la connait, les photos ont fais la une du ²sorcière people² qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de voir durant son passage chez le coiffeur.

Les paparazzis s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venu, laissant le couple se manger la bouche au milieu de la rue.

Drago s'approcha de son double et lui attrapa la veste en tirant dessus aussi fort qu'il pu, essayant en vain de lui décoller la bouche de cette sangsue. C'est ce moment là qu'il transplanèrent.

Drago se retrouva dans un petit salon qu'il ne connaissait pas, il en déduit qu'il devait être dans l'appartement de la blonde. Son double et Helena s'affalèrent sur le canapé s'apprêtant de nouveau à faire toute sorte de choses peu catholique sous le regard horrifié de Drago.

Les mains de son double se firent plus curieuses s'attardant sur la volumineuse poitrine de la secrétaire, de son côté elle explora le blond sans vergogne déboutonnant le pantalon de celui-ci glissant une main experte dans le caleçon et empoignant le sexe bandé.

Drago hurlait à plein poumon, non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, impossible. Il secoua son double comme un prunier et comme s'il l'avait entendu, son double sembla se reprendre. Ses yeux gris perdirent cette étincelle d'amour et de désir, son sexe redevint mou et une mine choquée et dégoutée apparut sur son visage.

- Haute immédiatement tes sales pattes de mon corps, traînée.

La dite traînée sursauta sur les paroles acides du jeune homme, lâcha le sexe de Drago saisit sa baguette et lança un sort sur le double sans que celui-ci n'ai le temps de réagir.

- Oubliette !

Ses yeux devinrent trouble, dans le vague. Puis elle ajouta:

- Maintenant tu ne te rappelleras pas de cette matinée, ni de moi, ni des photographes. Tu va rentrer gentiment chez toi et continuer à faire comme à ton habitude.

Son double sortie de chez Helena d'un pas souple et arrivée sur le trottoir transplana chez lui .

- Putain de merde !

Drago se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit dans un telle fureur qu'il aurait avadakerisé cette traînée d'Helena comme un rien s'il l'avait sous yeux. Mais non, il fallait établir un plan. Comprendre les motivations de cette garce, se venger et prouver à son amour qu'il avait été victime d'un complot puis la reconquérir et lui rouler la pelle du siècle.

Un sourire machiavélique naquis au coin des lèvres du blond . Son plan il l'avait et ça allait faire mal !


	2. Chapter 2

Drago n'avait pas de temps perdre. Il était 13h00, il se passerait de repas ce midi, tout devait être bouclé avant la fin de la journée. Avec précaution il enferma le souvenir de l'amortentia qu'il avait revécu grâce à la potion de Blaise dans un flacon.

Il envoya une convocation urgente à la société Malfoy et Cie à 15 h00 au magazine ²Sorcière people² avec la promesse alléchante d'un scoop. De même, il envoya une convocation à Helena concernant la discution d'un projet de partenariat avec la société de son patron, elle ne pourrait pas refuser, tout le monde sais que le vieux Greg aime un peu trop le pognon.

Le blond s'installa dans le confortable et luxueux fauteuil de son bureau attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son premier invité, cette chère Helena.

Celle ci arriva pile à l'heure, dans son tailleur couteux rose bonbon, la jupe un poil trop court, le décolleter un poil trop plongeant bref, elle aurait dû être classe, elle était surtout vulgaire. Elle entra de sa démarche chaloupée dans le bureau. Dès que la porte se ferma, Drago jeta un sort informulé pour la bloquer, ainsi elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

- Bonjour Helena.

La jeune femme tressaillit, ne devait-il plus avoir aucun souvenir? Lors de leur rencontre au restaurant, il ne se rappelait pas d'elle? Il poursuivit.

-Je vous en pris installez vous, nous avons à discuter je crois.

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne lui laissa aucun doute, il se rappelait. Elle pâlit.

- Allons ma chère, vous ne vous sentez pas bien? Un peu d'eau peut être? Je vous le promet, je ne glisserais aucune potion dedans. Susurra-t-il dangereusement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. La blonde bondit de son siège en poussant un petit cri de terreur.

- Allons allons, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus ! Dit il d'une voix doucereuse. Je crois je l'ai suffisamment fais hier ,et cela pour toute une vie. Il lui jeta un regard dégouté. Maintenant on va jouer franc jeu vous allez me dire tout ce que je veux savoir où je ferai de votre vie un enfer. Vous n'aurez plus de travail, plus de logement, vous serez la risée du monde sorcier, plus aucun homme ne voudra de vous. Est-ce bien clair?

Helena terrorisée par le regard glacé de Drago, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bien. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez fais ça.

Comme si elle avait reçut un électrochoc, la jeune femme sortie de sa léthargie débita son histoire à tout allure.

- Je suis amoureuse de monsieur Grégoire depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Et à plusieurs reprises il vous a croisé avec votre compagne brune, il vous voyait heureux avec cette jeune femme et rêvait de briser votre couple. Il m'a donc demander de faire le nécessaire, peu importe comment je m'y prenais, cela me rapporterais une belle augmentation et … un peu plus d'estime de sa part. Je me suis donc procurée un peu d'amortentia, et contacté sorcière people en leur disant ou vous étiez et que vous fricotiez avec une femme. La suite vous la connaissez, le lendemain les photos ont paru en première page. Mon patron fut ravi du résultat et j'ai obtenue une belle augmentation sur mon salaire.

- Alors maintenant il va falloir réparer vos erreurs. Hermione est furieuse, alors vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis, compris? Dans 30 minutes environ les journalistes de ²Sorcière people² vont arrivés ici, Je vais leur montrer ma preuve pour démentir vos âneries tandis que vous attendrez dans le bureau d'a côté. Puis, je vous ferez intervenir et vous leur direz que vous avez toujours été amoureuse moi et que vous avez tenter le tout pour le tout pour me conquérir. En aucun cas vous ne parlerez de Grégoire ni de ma compagne. Est-ce bien clair?

Helena acquiesça honteuse.

- Je vous conseille de dire exactement ce qu'il a été convenue. Ne tentez rien? les conséquences pourrait être … fâcheuses.

La menace était on ne peux plus clair et la jeune femme l'avait parfaitement assimilée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Helena fut installé dans un bureau voisin avec le la lecture et un thé. Quelques sort de confinement en plus ont été ajouté afin d'éviter toute fuite de sa part .

L'entrevue avec les journalistes se passa à merveille, ils regardèrent le souvenir avec grand intérêt prenant des notes à foison. L'intervention d'Helena se passa également très bien, elle respecta au pied de la lettre les recommandations de Drago. Les journalistes jubilaient ,ils avaient leur une pour demain. Il remercièrent Drago et partirent précipitamment. Helena s'apprêta à faire de même lorsque qu'il l'arrêta.

- Il y a autre chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi Helena. Est-ce que le vieux Greg à une maitresse?

- Heu…

- N'ayez crainte, vous ne perdrez pas votre job, et peut être que vous en retirerez des bénéfices!

Intéressé, la blonde ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

- Oui. Michaëla Robinson. Une sous-traitante de ²Grégoire Giant²,l'entreprise de monsieur Grégoire.

- Parfait. Savez-vous ou et quand ils se rencontrent, lorsque madame Grégoire est occupée ?

- Tous les mardi, de 18h à 19h à un hôtel moldu. Le Carlton à Londres.

- Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal n'est-ce pas? Demanda t'elle en partant.

- Physiquement non. Répondit il énigmatique.

Il n'en dit pas plus laissant Helena soucieuse. Avait elle bien fait de lui fournir ces informations?

Une fois la porte fermé dernière Drago s'autorisa une petite danse de la victoire, son plan marchait à merveille. Il était 17h00 et ça tombait bien dans une heure Cet enfoiré de Greg retrouverai sa maitresse, il fallait se presser.

Drago était sur le pied de guerre. Accompagné de Terrence Higgs, un ancien camarade de Poudlard et surtout, animagus non répertorier. Terrence qui lui devait un service depuis un certain nombres d'années. Il n'avait aucunement rechigné lorsque Drago était arrivé chez lui demandant le remboursement sa dette. Son animal était la chauve-souris quoi de mieux pour un espionnage dans les règles.

Grégoire et sa maitresse arrivèrent à 18h05. Ce fut le top départ pour Terrence. Il se transforma en animagus et Drago plaça l'appareille photo autour du cou de la bête. Il avait été clair, les photos devaient être compromettantes, des baisers, des corps nues ou en train de faire des cochonneries. Il fallait qu'elles soient choc et ça ne posait aucun problème à Terrence. Fière Serpentar, il se faisait même un plaisir de rendre ce petit service à Drago, et cela mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie de sang-pur.

Au bout de 20 minutes Terrence revint au près de Drago et se transforma en humain et tandis avec un sourire goguenard l'appareil photo au blond.

- Je ne les ai pas rater ces deux dégueulasses, tu vas être content Drago!

Le blond éclata d'un rire gras tout en serrant chaleureusement la main de son complice.

- Si tu as de nouveau besoin de moi pour se genre chose, je suis ton homme et je te le ferais gratuitement!

- Pas de problème Terrence, on se revoie pour une bière au beurre la prochaine fois.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent. Drago rentra chez lui afin de développer les clichés.

Que dire. Terrence avait un travail magnifique. Toutes les photos étaient compromettantes au possible, et le vieux Greg était parfaitement identifiable sur chacune d'elle. Drago s'en frottait les mains d'avance, cet enfoiré avait voulu foutre son couple en l'air, il allait lui aussi être servis. Mais d'abord, il fallait régler le problème Hermione. Demain, le nouveau numéro de ²sorcière people² allait sortir, il devait tâter le terrain afin d'être sur qu'Hermione lirai l'article le concernant. Il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de lecture de sa belle, même si s'était un incroyable coup de malchance qu'elle soit tombé sur le pire numéro au salon de coiffure.

Fébrile il frappa trois coup à la porte de la brunette. Des pas approchant se firent entendre de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une Hermione le visage pâle, le nez rouge et les yeux bouffies d'avoir trop pleurée, mais incroyablement bien coiffée.

Dès qu'elle reconnu son visiteur elle tenta de refermer la porte, sans compter sur le pieds du blond qui l'en empêcha.

- Hermione je t'en pris écoute moi.

- Va t-en espèce d'immonde raclure !

- S'il te plais c'était un complot, je…

- Mais bien sur. On t'a forcé à lui enfoncer la langue dans sa bouche aussi?

- Amour je t'en pris, écoute moi…

- Va te faire foutre, même si c'est déjà fait !

- Achète le ²Sorcière people ²demain matin promet le moi et je te laisse tranquille.

- Pourquoi, il va y avoir des photos de ta partie de jambe en l'air aussi?

- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle !Promet moi que tu achèteras ce foutu magazine.

- Humff

- Promet le où je défonce ta porte!

- C'est bon voilà, je promets !

- Merci amour. Lis le et tu comprendras vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et si cela ne suffit pas, j'ai encore des preuves à te présenter. Je t'aime Hermione. Dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareil, tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux! Et je te jure que celui qui est responsable de ça va s'en morde les doigts.

A cette dernière phrase prononcer avec tant de colère et de hargne, Hermione ouvrit légèrement la porte et dévisagea Drago. A la vue de son visage déformé par la haine, elle dû juger qu'il ne mentait pas puisqu'elle répondit d'un ton beaucoup plus doux:

- Très bien Drago, j'achèterai ton foutu magazine demain.

Drago retira son pieds retenant la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme doucement.

- Tu es magnifique avec cette nouvelle coiffure.

Il n'eu pas de réponse, mais il cru bien entendre un léger gloussement à travers la porte. Peut-être que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

Soulagé. Oui c'était cela, il était soulagé. Il avait réussi à convaincre Hermione d'acheter cette foutu feuille de choux. Il pouvait donc rentrer chez lui se reposer un peu après cette journée riche en rebondissement.

Il se fit livrer un bon repas chez un traiteur sorcier, trinqua tout seul en criant « à ma vengeance !» et se coucha pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité. Demain tout ira mieux, fois de Malfoy.

Hermione avait passé une nuit agitée. Hier était son jour de congé, et elle l'avait passé à pleurer toute l'après midi.

La visite de Drago lui avait tout de même fait du bien. Il avait défendu son innocence avec tellement de fougue, qu'il avait réussit à lui mettre le doute.

Elle se leva et envoya un hibou au ministère se faisant porter pâle. De toute façon il ne lui dirait rien, avec toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'ils lui devaient, elle pouvait même prendre une semaine si elle voulait.

Elle prit un bon petit déjeuner, se doucha et enfila un jean et un débardeur blanc, elle se regarda dans la glace. Incroyable ses cheveux n'avaient pas bougés depuis la veille. Ses boucles étaient parfaites, ses cheveux soyeux et les reflets marron glacé sublimes. Ce Ricardo avait vraiment un sacré coup de baguette. Si ces cheveux restaient 4 mois comme ça, comme le promettait la publicité, elle ne regretterait pas ses 20 Gallions (environ 150€). Elle se maquilla légèrement enfila une paire de ballerine confortable et descendit au kiosque sorcier acheter un exemplaire du ²Sorcier people².

Un foie en main Hermione ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupe. La photo de Drago et miss gros seins était en première page barré d'un immense et épais trait noir avec un titre écrit en gros et pour le moins explicite: **LE TRACNARD**.

Hermione se précipita à son appartement pour lire l'article. Arrivée au bout de sa lecture, Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ainsi Drago, son Drago disait vrai. Cette morue avait tenté de profiter de lui afin de le mettre dans son lit et elle y était presque arrivée cette garce. Et enfin quand le filtre ne fit plus effet, vaincue, elle lui avait effacer la mémoire.

- Salope ! Hurla Hermione folle de rage.

Si elle avait cette Pouf en face d'elle à cet instant, elle lui aurait lancer quelques sorts bien senti. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se rende chez Drago pour se faire pardonner et il y avait tout de même quelques points à éclaircir.

Drago se leva de bonne heure ce matin là. Douché, rasé, parfumé et habillé avec les vêtements qu'Hermione affectionnait, il était prêt. Sa belle pouvait venir il était prêt à l'accueillir. Il en profita pour faire le tri dans les photos de Terrences. Il fit une copie des clichés, on ne sait jamais, au cas ou son plan échouerait . Elles étaient tellement plus horrible les une que les autres qu'il ne savait que choisir. Celle ou Michaëla est agenouillée devant le vieux Greg la tête fourré entre les jambes du vieux, ou celle ou le vieux la prend à quatre pattes sur la moquette ? Choix difficile. Il décida donc d'envoyer le tout adressant l'enveloppe à cette chère Madame Grégoire.

Drago regarda partir son grand duc avec contentement quand des petits coup frappèrent à la porte.

C'était elle, il en était sur.

Il ouvrir la porte quand une tornade brune aux cheveux bouclés entra dans l'appartement en parlant toute vitesse.

- Ho Drago je suis tellement désolée! J'ai lu le magazine comme tu me l'as demandé. Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Comment cette traînée a pu en arrivée à avoir recours à de tel extrême ? et pourquoi avoir appelé la presse? Vraiment je suis navrée mais comprends moi, quand j'ai vu ces photos je me suis sentis trahi, imagine si ça avait été dans le sens inverse! Cette Grace va me le payer chère je….

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, puis les baisers se firent plus brulant et Drago se relâcha totalement. Embrassant sa belle avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour elle. Ce baiser surpassait de loin celui échanger avec Hélena, c'était "LE" patin du siècle et Hermione y répondait avec la même force, le même entrain et la même passion. Le couple se détacha doucement l'un de l'autre et s'observa. La même lueur de désir et d'amour animait leur regard.

- Je t'aime Hermione, il y a et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu mal, je….

- Chuuut, la coupa-t-il, c'est finit maintenant, nous pourrons vivre heureux à présent. Toutefois j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave. Je vais t'expliquer tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis que tu es entrée dans mon appartement comme une furie hier matin.

Drago lui dit tout. Tout sans rien lui cacher. De sa visite chez Blaise, jusqu'à la lettre envoyée ce matin à madame Grégoire. Hermione insista pour voir le souvenir de Drago dans sa totalité, tout en sachant qu'elle y verrait des choses déplaisantes et elle ne fut pas déçu du spectacle. Amusé, Drago la regardait exprimer sa rage lors du baiser dans le resto, devant les paparazzi et sans parler des noms d'oiseaux lorsqu'Helena avait empoignée le sexe de Drago dans le petit salon. Il dut même la retenir de se ruer sur la blonde. Jamais il n'avait entendu d'aussi vilaine chose sortir de la bouche sa Gryfondore, il en était presque choqué. Très énervée, sa belle jurait comme un Chartier. Elle se radoucie tout même en voyant la fureur peinte sur les traits du double de Drago quand il s'aperçut qu'il était sous l'influence d'un filtre d'amour. Et elle repartit de plus belle dans ses insultes quand il reçut le sortilège d'oubli.

- Voila cette fois tu sais tout.

- Je ne souhaite pas à ta blondasse de croiser un jour ma route, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir contrôler mes actes.

- Et moi je ne laisserai plus jamais mes boissons et nourritures sans surveillance, ça pourrait donner des idées à d'autre de mes fans.

- Humf. Répondit Hermione énervée rien qu'à l'idée qu'une autre de ces folles approche son Drago.

- Ne t'inquiète pas amour, j'ai bien l'intention de te présenter bientôt comme ma fiancée au peuple sorcier.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

- Par Merlin, bien sur que oui. Par contre si on pouvait faire ça avec un journal un peu plus …sérieux.

- Bien sur amour. D'ailleurs il y a un Gala de charité pour des enfants malade de sainte Mangouste, je souhaitais t'inviter à m'accompagner. Bon il y aura tout le gratin, courbettes et faux sourires, mais je pensais que c'était le moment idéale pour présenter la future madame Malfoy.

Hermione sourit tendrement et se jeta sur lui le couvrant de baiser jusqu'à lui en faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Je prends ça pour un oui alors. Dit-il en attrapant sa future épouse par les fesses et l'emmenant au pas de course jusqu'au lit.

Ils firent l'amour. Plusieurs fois. Ils avaient tellement eu peur de s'être perdu qu'ils avaient sans cesse besoin de se toucher, de s'étreindre, de s'embrasser comme si s'était la dernière fois .

Le lendemain Hermione repris le chemin du travail le sourire au lèvre, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Par contre s'il y en a un qui n'était pas heureux en ce moment c'était bien monsieur Grégoire. Cela faisait la une de la gazette du sorcier. Une photo montrait Monsieur Grégoire, chassé du domicile conjugale par sa femme. En gros titre: Il trompait sa femme.

Attablé à son café-restaurant habituel, Drago replia son journal avec un sourire triomphant, il avait eu sa vengeance et récupéré sa bien aimer.

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plus. Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
